youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Freddy Baobab
Baobab Freddy(BBM027) was born into the Baobab on April 18, 2005. His mother was Ziziphus, the alpha female of the pack. Despite his mother being the dominant female his father wasn't the alpha male, Asphodel, instead, it was a roving male from the Whiskers named Lancelot. The litter consisted of only males, Captain Planet(BBM025), Jason(BBM026), Jigsaw(BBM028) and Chucky(BBM029). A few days after they were born, Chucky died of distemper, and a month later, Jigsaw was predated when they were playing around the den site. Freddy and his remaining two siblings survived to their first winter. Sadly, in January of 2006, there was a mange epidemy in the pack and their mother succumbed to mange, along with some other pack members. The Baobab's members slowly started dropping. Seeing the terrible fate that was awaiting them, in February their older brother, Jim Bob, decided to leave the pack; and Freddy, Captain Planet and Jason tagged along and so they managed to escape the deadly plague. The four males formed a roving coalition and started wandering the Yellowstone land, visiting a few packs until one day they came across four Gattaca evicted females under the names of Queen of Darkness, Silent Hill, Venus and Cinder. Commandos The males took this chance and joined the females, the eight wolves stayed together forming a new pack known as the Commandos. There were several fights for the alpha female position, unlike the alpha male rank which was quickly taken by Jim Bob, being the oldest out of the four males. Freddy nor his litter mate brothers tried to fight Jim Bob since they were only a year old and too young to care for a higher rank. Eventually Queen of Darkness fiercely defeated her sisters and established herself as the alpha female next to Jim Bob. After some time they finally settled in a territory and continued their life as a pack, Jim Bob and Queen started producing litters, still being quite young none of the males volunteered to babysit and instead went hunting or on patroling with Jim Bob while the older females looked after the pups. Due to the alpha pair's successful big litters the pack numbers quickly raised and they became one of the largest packs in the area. As Freddy grew older he stayed back at the den with the pups every now and then, but not without the company of another wolf, he didn't really pay much attention to the pups and preferred to keep an eye out for any potential dangers. Due to his slightly dominant demeanour unlike his brother, Freddy stepped up as the beta a few months after the pack was formed. In January of 2009 Queen's sister, Venus, was in heat and desperate for a mate, she walked away from the pack in an attempt to attract rovers but instead Freddy followed her and the two mated. When they returned to the pack the alpha pair gave both of them a beating, though Jim Bob wasn't as harsh with Freddy as Queen was with Venus, might have been because he was still the beta. In spring Venus gave birth to Dizzy, Cookie, Pookie, Sookie and Pancake and surprisingly Queen allowed the litter to live. Sadly Venus died soon after giving birth, but thankfully Queen and the other females still took care of the pups and all of them survived. Life was pretty peaceful in the Commandos until in May 2009 his nephew Gringo challenged him for the beta rank, at first Freddy managed to keep his nephew in line but eventually he was unable to control him and he was forced into giving up his rank. After that Freddy became more interested in roving, being free of his responsibilities of beta. So each winter Freddy went roving with either his littermate brothers or his nephews, though he never succeeded. In January 2010, the pack separated after a hunt, being too big to keep all the members in check. One half was led by Queen of Darkness and Jim Bob, luckily for him Gringo the beta was also in that half so he was free to take dominance in the splinter half, and so he did. Cinder became the alpha female next to him, now without an alpha pair he was free to mate, so he mated with Cinder and she became pregnant. In February both halves reunited and Freddy's short lived reign was over, as he willingly handed over dominance back to his brother Jim Bob and Gringo as beta. That same month was the last time Freddy saw his brother Jason as he went roving and never returned to the Commandos. Despite saddemed by the loss of his brother Captain Planet and the other pack members kept him company, so he didn't feel alone and moved on. In spring Cinder aborted her litter so she wouldn't have trouble with the alpha female. In July, 2010, during one of the pack's hunts, Freddy was severely injured when an elk hoof scored his left side, breaking several ribs. The impact and broken rib shards led to internal bleeding and, despite his attempts to rise, Freddy died shortly after the accident. Family Mother: Ziziphus Father: Lancelot Brother(s): Captain Planet, Jason, Jigsaw and Chucky. Category:Biographies Category:Male Wolves Category:Baobab Wolves Category:Commandos Wolves Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Males Category:Deceased Wolves Category:Non Role Play Characters